


This Is How We Came To Be

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [9]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, NCT2020 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Wong Kun Hang | Hendrey, Alternate univers: Modren Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Liu YangYang, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mention Mpreg, Multi, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiaojun, Other, Others dynamics already mentioned, The things that Lucas and Mark can get into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The story of how YangYang, Dejun and Hendrey got their acts together, with a little helpful push(Hard shove) from friends(Renjun).
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: In Another World Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Kudos: 61





	This Is How We Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next work. Sorry it took so long life got in the way. Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy! Next up is Shotaro and Sungchan, though since they're new I don't know a whole lot about them yet, so it might take some time for the next part. I want to post it before Christmas, but I don't know. If not, then Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Friday, etc! I'll shut up now and let you people read. Have a nice day!   
> -N.

From an outsider's point of view, this situation might look a little strange, if not bizarre. And Yangyang really wouldn't blame anyone for it. He himself knows that if the places were reversed he'd think the same thing as well. Currently he was sandwiched on the bed with two of his older friends Guanheng, and Dejun in the two elder's dorm room. The three of them had decided that they were going to hang out after class that day and all had flocked to the two 99'liner's room to just chill. Which was how it ended up with YangYang shoved up against the headboard of Dejun's bed, Guaheng dangerously close to falling off the end of the bed. And the owner of said bed, was squished in between the two of them. Normally Dejun wasn't one for physical contact like this. He would much rather be left alone and just be able to chill by himself, which was the opposite of what you would expect an omega to act like. Though YangYang didn't really care, he liked Dejun enough and he likes spending time around him regardless of how close he can get to the elder. Besides, he and Guanheng, or Hendrey as everyone called him as a nickname were more than enough affectionate for all three of them. 

The three of them were currently tangled up on the omega's bed in a tangled heep of limbs and other various body parts watching an assortment of anime shows and movies on the alpha's computer. To them it was just another Thursday afternoon, but to the rest of their friends and other outsiders it was a little bit weird. And YangYang can understand why some people would think that. It's normally considered taboo, or very strange for an unmated alpha and omega to be friends, let alone living together, especially in a college dorm room. Though for that yo happen, both Dejun and Hendrey had to sign some paperwork with their university's office saying that both of them consented to living together and that nothing bad would happen to either party or else there would be consequences. How that came to be was that Dejun and Hendrey's freshman year of college while YangYang and the rest of the 00'liners were still in high school, he got attacked. He was walking home from one of his evening classes when he got jumped and mugged. Luckily nothing else happened to him and campus security were able to catch the guy and send him off to jail. Freaked out of his mind, and with no other relative nearby, Dejun has asked Hendrey to move in with him. He was jumpy and paranoid and he didn't want to impose on any of their older friends(Even though all of Hyungs, Ges, and Senpais kept trying to get Dejun to live with them.) because he was too scared to live alone anymore. And the two of them have been living together ever since. Then a year later YangYang practically moved in even though he had his own dorm room to call his own. He liked it enough, especially this year since he got paired with a nice freshmen named Jung Sungchan. He was a good kid, really tall, and YangYang now fights with Jungwoo over who is Sungchan's 'parent.' But he still spends most of his time in Hendrey and Dejun's dorm room. 

In the back of his mind, YangYang knew that all three of them were insanely close. They've practically been stuck with each other since their late high school years where Dejun and Guanheng were exchange students and YangYang came here to live with his older cousin Kun and his future mate Ten because of his parent's work. Both he and his family wanted a little bit more stability for him in his life and out of all of the places that they could think of, sending him to live with Kun was the best decision that they ever could have made. No one is more stable, trustworthy, or reliable then Qian Kun is. And even though Kun was a mother hen, and Ten loved to baby him, YangYang loved living with them. Though he wanted to move out to experience things in college, he knew that he was always welcomed back anytime. He was lucky to have someone like that in his life, and he ended up dragging Dejun and Hendrey with him home all of the time and at one point Kun had just accepted them as new residents of his apartment even though they didn't pay rent. That was what he loved about his cousin. 

And let's be honest here, at this point the beta wasn't even paying attention anymore to what was going on in the movie. They had sat the laptop on Dejun's lap since he was in the middle so everyone could see. But YangYang was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Lately all that he ever seemed to be able to think about lately were the elder omega and alpha. Even though he was the baby out of their little trio, he always seemed to forget that he was younger then them. They always treated him like he was their equal, regardless of age or secondary status. He likes spending time with them. Don't get him wrong though, he liked his same-age friends, his younger friends, and his other older friends as well, after all they had a very large friend group. But there was just something about these two that always pulled him to them. 

Dejun, even though he was a very shy and introverted person he was very kind. He loved his friends, and his family, and he liked doing things with other people, it's just that he has trouble opening up to new people. Though that didn't stop YangYang from trying. The first time that YangYang saw Dejun in the hallways of their old high school, he walked right up to him, and just started talking about a new anime that he had been watching with Renjun the night before. He talked for about 15 minutes straight and not once did the other talk to him or try to push him away. YangYang took that as a good sign. And over the next couple of weeks, he followed the elder around like a little lost puppy. He was mocked mercilessly because of it from the rest of his friends but he didn't care. There was just something about Dejun that drew him in. And it had more to do than the fact that Dejun was beautiful. YangYang was pretty sure that he was the most ethereal person that he's ever seen in his life. But Dejun was also funny, smart, stubborn, loved music, photography and writing. He loved getting lost inside his own head. And YangYang could just sit there and watch the elder stare off into space for hours on end. He loved Dejun, and he thinks that he's always been just a tiny little bit in love with the omega. 

As for Hendrey, things came a little bit later. While his little crush on Dejun hit him like a runaway bullet train, Hendrey was more subtle, less likely to kill you. He met the young alpha not that long after he had transferred schools, they had seen each other in the halls a lot. And one day when they were both in the bathroom, Hendrey just started up a conversation with him and they've been friends ever since. YangYang would drag him into everything that he did with his friends, and it was like Hendrey had always been there. And over time, YangYang became very fond of the alpha. 

It wasn't until one day though that he realized his feelings were more than a harmless little kid crush. Him, Dejun and Hendrey were out one day running around Seoul, and just doing stupid teenage things. Dejun and Hendrey were fast friends as well since they were both the same age and they had many of the same classes together. Regardless of whether or not YangYang was there, the two of them were always together. And during this particular outing, the two of them were spending a lot of time together, and were practically glued to each other's sides. For some reason that he didn't know of at the time, it put the young beta in a fowl mood. They spent the whole day like that and it didn't dawn on him until later on that he was jealous that his two friends were so close with each other. Normally that wouldn't bother him though, he knew that there was a good chance that Dejun and Hendrey were going to fall in love and be together for the rest of their lives. It's what normally happens with omegas and alphas. But the reason that YangYang was made was that Hendrey wasn't paying any attention to him. And Dejun did a better job of it then Hendrey but he still wished that both of them looked at him like they did each other. It was that day that he realized he was both in love with his two best friends and royally screwed.  


YangYang didn't know how long he has been zoned out now, but for some reason he felt like it was harder for him to breathe. He felt like his nerves were on fire, and he couldn't stand to sit there and be in the same room with them anymore. So he jumped up from the bed like a wild man and yelled some half ass excuse that he had promised Kun-Ge that he would do something for him and ran out of the room. He was in such a panic that he didn't see the shared worrying looks that Dejun and Hendrey gave each other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After he made his speedy exit from the elder's dorm, YangYang ran across campus to the student apartments. He was in panic mode and he needed some advice from someone who would tell him the truth point blank, along with a quick and swift kick to the balls. So he went to go and search for Renjun. Not only had he and the other beta have their secondary status in common, they've been friends for years and the elder knows all of YangYang's dirty little secrets. Plus he also has two mates of his own, one of which is pregnant, and that makes him the perfect person to go to and ask for advice from. Because, let's all face it, he knows that he needs it and he's too embarrassed to go to his older cousin and his boyfriend to ask for help. 

It took him about 20 minutes to get from Dejun and Hendrey's dorm room to Noremin's(Donghyuck came up with that name) apartment building. YangYang skipped the elevators and took the stairs up two at a time to the 7th floor where they all lived at. It only dawned on him now though that none of them might be there at the moment. He forgot Renjun's work schedule for the week, and he knew that Jaemin has some doctor appointments here and there throughout the week as well. So he really didn't know if there was going to be anyone in the apartment when he got here. Ah well, too late now, he thought as he approached the front door to the apartment. He was in crisis and if he had to, he'd wait until Renjun got back, no matter how long that took. 

Though since today really didn't seem to be his day, it only made sense that when he went and knocked on the door, someone actually was home. Except that the only person who was home at the time was Jeno. When the alpha opened the door, YangYang couldn't help but to mutter underneath his breath in madarin. And Yangyang's surprised visit and reaction only added to poor Jeno's confusion even more. He didn't remember Jaemin or Renjun mentioning YangYang dropping by anytime today to him. So he was a little bit surprised to see him standing at their front door. The other option was that YangYang forgot that Jaemin had a doctor's appointment today and it was Renjun's turn to go with him. Oh well, this just got a lot more awkward. 

And it's not that they didn't like the other, it's just that they have never been that close with one another. YangYang became friends with Renjun and Jaemin first when he moved in with Kun. The three of them just clicked with one another and they have been friends ever since. And even though Jaemin's an introvert just like Jeno, he's still less reserved when it comes to things like this. It's not that they haven't tried enough, it's just that it's taking longer for the two of them to click then it did with everyone else in their friend group. Even though YangYang knows that if Jeno doesn't tell him to leave, then he's up for a bunch of awkward small talk until either Renjun or Jaemin come home. This was going to be a very long couple of hours. 

"YangYang?" Jeno asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" Jeno then paused and back tracked his words. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything and you're always more than welcome here, but Injunnie, and Nana aren't here." Jeno told him. YangYang just nodded his head at him. "Yeah, I just realized that." YangYang told him. "I'm sorry to be bothering you Jeno, I can leave and come back another time if you want me to." He told him. Jeno just shook his head. "No, no, you don't have to leave, you're more than welcome to stay, I've already told you this, I just didn't expect you is all." Jeno told him. "Are you sure?" YangYang asked. "I don't want to impose, especially if you have to work or something." Jeno just shook his head at him. "No, I was the only one who had to work more than a couple of hours today besides having class and I just got off." Jeno told him. "I know that you're probably looking for Injunnie or Nana at the moment but you can stay until they come back and I can keep you company." He said. "I know that we aren't that close compared to everyone else, but I don't mind your company at all YangYang." And that made YangYang's heart clench a bit. "Sure, I'll come in and stay a little while." YangYang said as he finally conceded.  


The two of them ended up in the living room of the apartment. They just sort of sat on the opposite side of the couch from each other, doing their own things. It was progress from how awkward they normally are with each other, but they both knew that if Jaemin was here then the omega would be on their asses about actually speaking with one another. Lucky for them, he wasn't here at the moment. Though even though Jeno and YangYang weren't that close with one another, the alpha could still tell that there was something bothering the beta. He wasn't the greatest when it came to giving advice or anything, he wasn't kind and motherly like Jaemin, and he wasn't to the point like Renjun, he was more timid and awkward, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. But he couldn't just sit here and let one of his friends suffer through whatever it was that's troubling him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to be able to tell that YangYang came over here to get some advice from one of his two mates. The least that Jeno could do was ask him if anything was wrong or if he wanted a shoulder to lean on. Right when Jeno was getting ready to ask his question YangYang beat him to it. The beta just blurted out "How did you know that you were in love with more than one person!?" Well this just got a lot more complicated than he thought it was going to be. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What?" Jeno asked after a couple of moments, of tense, awkward silence. He had to make sure that he heard YangYang right. Turning his head to look at the beat, Jeno knew that he heard correctly, if the red flush on YangYang's face was anything to go by. "I said, how did you know that you're in love with more than one person?" He repeated in a more normal tone. Well, Jeno wasn't expecting the conversation to take this turn.This is Jaemin and Renjun territory, Jeno is the last person in the world that YangYang should be asking about this. But just looking at the poor pitiful expression on his face, Jeno knew that he couldn't turn the younger 00'liner down in his time of need. He wasn't cruel, and even if he was one Na Jaemin and Haung Renjun would nail his ass to the wall faster than he could blink. 

"Well, um.." Jeno started. He avoided looking at YangYang during this because he knew that if he did he would chicken out and start stumbling over his words and everything. "It didn't really hit me at once." Jeno told him. "Falling in love with both Jaemin and Renjun on their own, even though we all joke that it was love at first sight, it wasn't." He told him. "We were friends first, especially me and Jaemin." Jeno said. "In the back of my mind ever since we were little kids, I always knew that Jaemin was special to me, before we presented, before Renjun, before everything happened with Jisung's father, their mother, and grandmother." He said. "I always knew that Jaemin was different, he was special and that I would do anything to make sure that nothing ever happened to him." He turned to look at YangYang for a moment and he saw that the beta was listening to him intently. "With Renjun, at first I was a little bit intimidated by him to be honest with you." Jeno said. "It was a couple of years before we all presented and met you and Renjun was an enigma." Jeno explained. "One of the first interactions that I had with him was when he was getting picked on from some older kids, they were making fun of him for being an 'omega', even though he ended up being a beta in the end, but at the time no one knew that." Jeno said. "All that they knew was that Renjun was small, and pretty and it made him the perfect target for the school bullies." He said. "I was getting ready to step in and do something when Injunnie turned around and sucker punched one of the kids in the stomach and cussed him out." Jeno said. "Surprisingly, he didn't get in any trouble even though he technically threw the first 'punch.'" He told him. "But, that day something about him just drew him to me." Jeno said. "And later that day after school, Jaemin was dragging him over to come and play with us after school." He told him with a fond smile on his face. "We've been together pretty much ever since." Jeno said. 

"It really didn't hit me until we were in 8th grade, maybe that I had at least a crush on Jaemin." Jeno told him. "I had just presented as an alpha, and he had just presented as an omega." He said. " I thought that you know it was destiny or something, two childhood best friends, one alpha, one omega, living happily ever after together." He told him. "But I was too scared to do anything about it because he just treated me like I was his best friend." Jeno said. "And I saw the way that he looked at Renjun, you got a lot of dirty looks behind your back in the first couple of years of high school Yang." Jeno told him. And that was something that YangYang was not aware of. He thought that Jaemin didn't show he had a crush on the elder beta until later in their high school years, he guessed that Ten was right and he was a little bit oblivious. "Then, our second year of high school, Renjun and I had to do a project together, and we got close, really close." Jeno said. "And I realized that I liked Injunnie too, though I thought that if I just ignored it enough then Jaemin and Renjun would get together and live happily ever after and even though I would be lonely for a long while, at least the two people that I loved the most in the world would be happy." Jeno said. And YangYang was quite shocked at that, he never knew about that. "Then Jaemin's grandmother died, and he hurt his back and they both happened really close to one another." Jeno said. "And everything kind of went to shit after that for a while." Jeno told him. YangYang can remember the time of their early relationship where it was a complete mess between the three of them. YangYang and the rest of their friends and family were overjoyed when they finally got over themselves and got together. "Yeah, that wasn't pretty dude." YangYang told him. "No it wasn't." Jeno agreed. "And if it hadn't been for Donghyuck, you and Shotaro then who knows what would have happened." Jeno said. And he was right. Donghyuck had had enough of their friends bickering over one another, and cooked up a plan to get them all together to work their shit out. YangYang had dragged a kicking and screaming Renjun into the school's janitor's closet, Donghyuck had convinced a moping Jeno and lured him into the closet. While all Shotaro had to do was to bat his eyes at Jaemin and say that he needed help getting extra supplies out of the closet. And they've been together ever since.  


"It wasn't easy to get to where we are today, but it was worth it." Jeno told him. "Do you get it?" He asked him. And even though YangYang still felt severely overwhelmed, he did get it a little bit. "Yeah I think so." YangYang told him. "Thanks a lot Jeno." He told him. "No problem." Jeno said. "What are friends for?" The two of them just smiled at each other. Though the peace was distrubed when they heard the front door unlock and slam open, both men jumped and turned their heads as a black and grey blur ran through the front door and passed the two of them into the back of the apartment. And not even seconds later Renjun came in through the door. He closed and locked it behind him. He turned to the two of them sitting in the living room. "What's wrong with Jaemin?" Jeno asked as he was already up on his feet. Renjun just shook his head. "He's okay, we ran into someone grilling outside on our way home, and the smell got to him." Renjun said. "And it probably doesn't help that he's reached his limit for human interaction today." He said. "Hey idiot what are you doing here?" Renjun asked, gesturing to YangYang. "Looking for you jackass." He said as Jeno slipped past them to go and check on Jaemin. Even though most likely the pregnant omega was fine, and on more than one occasion had told them to leave him alone and stop hovering, Jeno couldn't help it. And out of the two of them Jaemin was less likely to yell at him if he used the puppy dog eyes. Which left the two betas alone in the living room. 

"How was the doctor?" Yangyang asked as Renjun sat down next to him on the sofa. "Okay, everything's good, the only thing that the doctor commented on was Nana hadn't gained enough wait for them." He said. YangYang nodded his head at that. "Is that bad?" He asked. "Not at the moment, he's still not that far along, and the doctor thinks in a month or so it should fix itself, but you know out of the three of us Jeno's the only who doesn't have any trouble gaining and keeping weight on." Renjun said. YangYang nodded in understanding, yeah out of the 3 of them, it doesn't take a whole lot for Jeno to gain weight. Renjun, the poor guy no matter what he does, he can gain weight just not as much and as fast as Jeno and Jaemin. Jaemin can gain weight, he just can't keep on for the life of him, especially when he's stressed. YangYang on more than one occasion in high school had to escort a loopy Jaemin to the nurse's office because he was so skinny and out of it because he couldn't eat since his stress levels were so high.  


"Not that I'm not happy to see you Yangie, but why are you here?" Renjun asked him as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Well, Jeno helped me out when I got here and you or Nana weren't here." YangYang said. "That's nice that the two of you are getting closer with one another." Renjun told him. "Yeah." YangYang said in agreement. "You know that you can tell anyone of us anything right?" Renjun asked softly. "Yeah, I know Ren, it's just that I know that out of all of my friends you would tell me what I needed to hear, not what I wanted to hear." YangYang told him. "I think I'm in love with Dejun and Guaheng." He said. Renjun raised an eyebrow at that. "So you finally admit it huh?" He said. That shocked the younger beta a bit. "Wait, what?" YangYang asked as he turned his head to him. "You knew!?" He questioned. Renjun just smiled at him. "Well yeah, Jaemin-ah and I figured that out a while ago." Renjun told him. YangYang couldn't believe it, okay he definitely could believe it. Those two, and Donghyuck always knew when it came to stuff like this. "Don't worry." Renjun told him as he leaned over and gripped the younger hand's in his own. "It's all going to work out." He told him. "How can you be so sure Renjun?" YangYang asked him, and he's pretty sure that this is the most vulnerable that he's ever been with his best friend. "Because I've been in your shoes before, I thought I would be alone and miserable the rest of my life while watching the two people that I love the most in the world be happy without me." Renjun told him. "Almost 4 years later, here we are, in college together, living together, mated, and with a baby on the way." He said. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that right now but, it's all worth it in the end and I wouldn't change any of it for the world." YangYang could only smile at that. "Thanks Renjun, that means a lot to me." He told him. "Don't worry about it idiot, what are friends for?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dejun was slightly confused as to why earlier when YangYang had run out of his and Hendrey's dorm room saying he had something to do with Kun-Ge. Then after the movie that the three of them had been watching had ended he told Hendrey that he had to go see Jaemin to work on an assignment for class. (Which he didn't, but he had to give Hendrey a valid excuse after what happened with YangYang.) So he was a little more than just surprised when Jeno opened the door, YangYang was in their apartment. The young beta was sitting on the couch in their living room next to Jaemin with Renjun sitting on the arm of the couch next to the younger beta. Jeno must have been sitting next to Jaemin then. Needless to say that Dejun was a little bit more than just puzzled at what the hell was going on here. "Hyung?" Jeno asked from his place in front of him. The voice of the young alpha snapped Dejun back to the present. "Sorry Jeno-ah." Dejun said. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm intruding a bit but I just remembered that I needed to double check something with Nana about one of our assignments for the school paper." He told him. Jeno just nodded his head and let the older omega into the room. 

Walking further into the room, Jaemin was the first one to notice him come in. "Hyung! What are you doing here?" He asked. And that got Renjun and YangYang's attention, the younger looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Ge, what are you doing here?" YangYang asked. Dejun just chuckled a little bit. "Forgot about something for school that I needed Jaemin's help with." He told him. "What about you, I thought you were going to Kun-ge's?" He asked him. "When I got there Ten-Ge kicked me out and told me that I was intruding on their 'alone time.'" YangYang told him. "I knew that meant sex so I hightailed it out of there and came here to see Renjun." He told him. And something about that didn't sit right with Dejun but he knew not to push the younger, especially in front of their friends so he just kept his mouth shut. 

"What did you need my help with Hyung?" Jaemin asked from his place on the couch. Dejun almost forgot that the younger omega was there, and that was bad considering he was using the school assignment as an excuse to talk to him. "Oh, um I got an email from our editor, she said that she didn't get your latest photos, and needed them to be reccent when she gave me what she wanted me to fix in our latest article." He told him. And it wasn't a complete lie, after all Dejun did get an email about corrections in his article but the editor never mentioned anything about Jaemin's photos. "Sure, I can send them again." Jaemin said as he began to get up from his spot on the couch. Dejun and Jeno who just appeared at his side helped him up to his feet. "They're still on my computer in the bedroom, come on Hyung." Jaemin said as he pulled the elder with him down the hall. "We'll be in the bedroom if you need us!" Jaemin called over his shoulder to his two mates and their guest. Though by the look on Jaemin's face, Denjun can tell that he might have been found out already. 

It only took them a few moments to get from the tiny living room in the apartment to the barely larger bedroom. Lucky for them though the three mates were able to get a student apartment with two bedrooms so at least they had a place to put a nursery for the baby. Which meant that now that the two omegas were left alone in the privacy of the younger's bedroom, Dejun had to fess up now. "Okay, I can tell that by the look on your face that you really aren't here for help with your article Hyung." Jaemin told him as he moved to sit down on the little office chair that they had sitting in front of the one desk in the room. Dejun would have thought that he would have opted to sit on the bed, that being the more comfortable one. "It's getting too hard to get out of the bed by myself now." Jaemin tld him. And man, the kid must be a mind-reader or something. "No, I'm not a mind reader Hyung, I'm just observant and you're been mumbling out your thoughts again." Jaemin told him. Damn it, he needs to stop doing that. Jaemin just gave him a kind smile and gestured for him to take a seat on the bed. Reluctantly, the elder omega took a seat on the edge of the bed. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. 

"Okay Hyung what's the real reason that you wanted to come see me and don't lie." Jaemin told him. Dejun just sighed to himself, he knew that he didn't have a choice anymore, he had to tell someone the truth or else he felt like he was going to explode! Keeping this secret to himself felt so suffocating to him. He knew that he would feel better if he told someone, but he was scared. He was scared that if he said anything then it would ruin the friendships that he had with YangYang and Guanheng forever. He loved the two of them so much that it made his chest ache and his stomach roll, but he was terrified of rejection and losing two of his closest friends forever. "I... I..I love YangYang and Guanheng." Dejun said, and then shook his head. "No, no, I love them, but that's not what I meant, I'm in love with them." He finally said. And once he was finally able to get his heartbeat under control he looked up to meet Jaemin's gaze. The pregnant omega had a knowing look on his face and a small smile to boot. Something wasn't right about that.  


"What?" Dejun asked him. Jaemin just smiled and rubbed at the small bump on his stomach. "It's about time that you finally admitted it Hyung." Jaemin told him. "Though if I were you I wouldn't tell Ten-Hyung just yet, he made a bet with Yuta-Hyung about when you were going to admit it, and you just cost Hyung about 8,000 Won." He told him. Dejun couldn't believe it. "You mean they were betting on us?!" He asked him. Jaemin just smiled and nodded his head. Dejun just sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe it, but then again it was his friends he was talking about, so he really shouldn't be that surprised. "What do I do now?" Dejun asked him. Jaemin just looked at him. "What do you mean Hyung?" Jaemin asked him. "I mean what do I do?" Dejun asked him. "I'm in love with two of my best friends, and I'm terrified of telling them the truth, I don't know what to do Jaemin-ah." Dejun confessed to him. He turned his head down and just looked at his hands in his lap. While he did that, Jaemin rolled his desk chair the short distance from the desk to the bed and reached the elder in no time. The younger omega reached out and held the elder's hands in his own. Dejun looked up when he saw another pair of hands cup his own. He looked up and saw an honest and very earnest look on the younger's face. This was why Dejun liked going to Jaemin for advice, even though they aren't as close as they are to others in their friend group, they're a lot closer than they used to be. And Jaemin even though he was very empathetic and sympathetic towards people he was honest and that's what mattered. 

"Dejun." Jaemin said. And Dejun knew that he was being serious when he dropped the Hyung to his name. Jaemin was never one to do it to be disrespectful, it meant that he was dead serious about something. "It's okay to be scared, I get that." Jaemin told him. "When I first realized that I was in love with Jen and Injunnie I was terrified, in fact that doesn't do my feelings any justice at that time, but since this little one is getting ready to start developing their eats, I'm watching my language." And that made Dejun chuckle a little bit. The kid wasn't even here yet and Jaemin was already censoring himself. He knew that the younger was going to make a good parent because of this. "Anyway, if you don't remember high school I was a wreck, halmeoni had just died, and Jaehyun-Hyung was struggling trying to keep me and Jisungie, and Jisung-ah was so upset when she died..." Jaemin trailed off. He shook his head and gripped Dejun's hands harder in his own. "Anyway, I wasn't handling things that well to begin with and with my luck I realized that I had been in love with two of my childhood best friends for years at my grandmother's funeral." Jaemin told him. "That was not a good anxiety attack that Taeyong-Hyung had to talk me down from." And Dejun knew that Noremin had a hard time getting together, and that it was very rough, but he never knew that it was this bad, especially for Jaemin. He feels bad now for not helping more than he did at that time. 

"What's your point Nana?" Dejun asked him in a soft voice. "My point here Hyung is this." Jaemin told him. "That yes, it's absolutely terrifying trying to confess to your best friends that you're in love with them." He said. "But, if you love them so much, don't they deserve to know?" Jaemin asked him. "And you never know what they're going to tell you." Jaemin said. "Who knows you might be surprised by what they say." He told him. Dejun just sighed again. "How can you be so sure, I know things worked out for you Jaemin, but how can you be so sure about me?" Dejun asked him. Jaemin just smiled again. "If asked you didn't hear this from me, but why do you think that YangYang randomly ditched you and Guanheng-Hyung and ended up here specifically when he told you that he was going somewhere else?"Dejun's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be could it? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hendrey will admit that he may not be the smartest person in the world, just ask any of his family members. But he knew that there was something weird going on here with his friends. First, YangYang spazzes out and leaves in the middle of their movie date. Then not that long afterwards, Dejun gets up and leaves to go 'work on a project' with Jaemin for class. But what Dejun forgot to mention was that he had told Hendrey that they finished that project two weeks ago. And he also forgot that Hendrey knew that Jaemin wouldn't be home, Jeno had told him the other day that Jaemin and Renjun were going to a doctor's appointment. This one was just for Jaemin, not the baby this time, so Jeno opted to stay home since he had an exam that day, and had to work afterwards. So there was a good chance that there would be no one home. And that sent up a lot of red flags for him. 

Sighing to himself, Hendrey was just resigning himself to the fact that he was going to be alone in the dorm for a couple of hours at the very least. He hated being alone, he's always so just to begin with people, whether it was surrounded by his family or friends he cared about. He just loved people, and really loved his friends and family. He felt safe and secure with himself when he was with them. He figured that he was going to blow the couple of hours that it at least took Dejun to come back home watching anime when his phone rang. Scrambling around on his bed for his phone, he finally found it. Picking it up he saw that it was Xuxi calling him. He debated for a few minutes on whether he should answer or not. A lot of the time that Lucas had called him out of the blue was when they got into the most trouble. But since he was bored he figured that it wouldn't hurt to answer. And besides it's been a while since the two of them have gotten into any trouble together. 

"What did you do this time?" Hendrey asked him as he picked up the line. His best friend made an offended noise on the other line. "Do I have to have done anything for me to warrant wanting to call my best friend?" The slightly elder alpha asked over the phone. Hendrey just huffed at him. "Well, considering the last time that you called me just to 'talk', it was at 3 AM, and you and Mark were in the local police station because you almost clocked an officer trying to save a cat for Jungwoo-Hyung to surpirse him." He told him. "And you and Mark called me because you knew that if you called Hyung, or Hyuck they were going to rip your balls off and feed them to you in the vrey least." He said. Lucas made a choked noise on the other end of the line. "Okay, you got me there." He admiteed. "But, thats not what I'm calling for this time!" He told reassure him. "I just wanted to come over and hang out with you, Woo's at work and Mark's getting ripped a new by Donghyuck for trying to cook in the ktichen unsupervised again." When will Mark ever learn that he's just not meant to be in the kitchen? "So I'm you're last resort then?" He asked him. "No, that's Ten-Ge, but don't tell him I said that, I like all my parts in tack and Ge plays dirty." Hendrey couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sure come over, Yang, and Dej were here earlier but they had to bail due to school stuff." He told him. "Okay, can you open the door then?" Hendrey couldn't believe it. 

Shaking his head and getting up from the bed, the alpha walked across the room and opened the front door. And there was standing his best friend on the other side, phone pressed up to his ear, and a bag of chicken on the other. "What were you going to do if I said no?" Hendrey asked as he let him in. "Stand outside and pout while eating chicken?" Lucas offered. "I wonder how Jungwoo-Hyung puts up with you sometimes." "But he loves me, and you do too!" Lucas pointed out. Well, he wasn't wrong there. The two of them ended up setting up shop on Hendrey's bed, and ended up eating chicken and watching anime for two hours or so. They talked a little bit about this and that, and other stuff going in their lives. Yuhkei showed him ultrasound pictures of his and Jungwoo's baby, the numerous dogs, and cats that Ten had somehow convinced Kun to let them have in the apartment. Hendrey didn't realize until now how long that had actually been since he had hung out one on one with his best friend like that, and he missed it. 

"So where did Dejun and YangYang disappear to, I thought today was date night for you three?" Lucas asked as they were watching the laptop screen. "YangYang said that he had to help Kun-ge with something last minute that he forgot about, and Dejun said that he needed Jaemin's help for a project." Hendrey told him. "But Kun-ge's at work today, and Nana had a doctor's appointment todayy." He pionted out. "Yeah you're right, they forget that I have almost everyone's work sheducle memorized, and that Jeno never shuts up when it comes to the baby." He told him. "Well, why do you think they left then?" Lucas asked him. "Don't know." Hendrey told him. The two of them turned their full attnetion back to the movie for about another 10 minutes or so, before Lucas spoke up again. "Are you going to tell them that you're in love with them?" Lucas asked him. Hendrey paused for a couple of seconds before he turned and answered his friend. "I was going to today, but they left before I could get a chance." He told him. Lucas sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. He then pulled out his phone and started texting one handed. He knew a certain beta who would be able to set something up to get these three idiots together. He just hoped that he was out of range when Dejun realized what was going on and he couldn't tackle him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

YangYang was going to kill Renjun. Scratch that he was going to kill Renjun and maybe Jeno. Even though he knew that Jaemin probably had something to do with this as well, he wasn't going to do anything since the other was pregnant. So he got a pass for now, and he might let one of the other two live so they can help him raise the baby but that's a big if. He never should have gone to their apartment for advice. But what's done is done and he can't go back now to fix it. Doesn't mean that he's any less pissed at the other beta though. He played dirty, leaving him alone in a room with his two crushes. Well to start at the beginning of this. After a while of staying at his best friend's apartment and complaining to him and his 2 mates about his relationship troubles, one of his crushes shows up at the apartment. And he's not going to lie he did have a tiny little freak out when Dejun and Jaemin vanished back into the bedroom. Which left him venting to Jeno, while Renjun was on his phone texting somebody. YangYang didn't know who Renjun wouldn't tell him, and he never let him see his phone. It didn't dawn on YangYang that he could have been set up until there was another knock at the door. Jeno went to go open it and low and behold there was Lucas and Hendrey. It was then that YangYang decided that God, or fate, or whoever was in charge of life loved to screw with him too much. 

Anyway, Jeno let them in, and he had to do the same song and dance with Hendrey that he had to do with Dejun and had to awkwardly wait for Dejun and Jaemin to come out of the bedroom. All 7 of them just sort of stood there and stared at each other for 15 minutes before someone made a move to speak. It was Yuhkei, though YangYang couldn't blame him, the silence was probably painful with how tense he, Dejun and Guanheng were being. Suddenly Lucas got a text saying that he had to go, that Jungwoo needed him for something. Then Jaemin left saying he was tired, and was going to take a nap. He told everyone that they could stay, but he wasn't going to be awake for much longer. Jeno went next, he said that he was going to check on Jaemin then go and tinker around some in the nursery. Lastly, Renjun, the dick smiled and said that he had to go answer some emails for class, and that he would be right back once he's done, and told them to just sit down and relax. YangYang had to hold himself back from killing him. But he ended up turning back to the other two occupants in the room. And then there were three. Someone kill YangYang now, please. 

The three of them just sat there and stared at each other awkwardly for the next 15 minutes. It was a weird feeling for YangYang, they have never been awkward with one another. They've always been open and friendly, and loving. He missed that right about now. Maybe Renjun and Jeno were right, maybe he did need to just blurt it out and tell them that he loved them. The worse that they can tell him was no. Well, actually the worst that they could tell him was they didn't love him like that and didn't want to be friends with him anymore. But, that was all just in his head. He knew that he loved them both and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. He just had to take a chance, maybe they would blow his expectations out of the park? Maybe Jeno and Renjun were right? He just had to open his mouth first. Easier said than done though.  


Dejun was a nervous wreck. He completely got what Jaemin had meant when he said just to take a chance and tell them. But he was scared, and he knew that he had every right to be. That didn't change how terrified he was thought of ruining one of the best relationships that he has going on in his life right now. He just had to work up the courage to tell them. Though every time that he thought about it, he felt like he was going to throw up a little. Is this what it feels like to have morning sickness and be pregnant? If it is, he has some new found respect and empathy for Jaemin, Jungwoo, and Taeyong. And if he ever wanted children he was adopting. He couldn't stand it anymore, he felt like he was going to pass out. Why did they leave them alone in one room? 

Hendrey had enough. He was going to tell them what he thought whether they liked it or not. No more time for feeling scared and being a coward. He was in love with the two people sitting in front of him and he wanted them to know that. "I'm in love with you two." Guanheng just blurted out. It was the first thing that anyone had said in so long that it startled the other two. YangYang jumped and fell out of the chair he was sitting in. And Dejun just choked. Well that could have gone better. Once the other two were finally able to get themselves under control, it was weird to say the least. YangYang looked like he was a cartoon character and his eyes were so large. And Dejun looked like he was either going to puke or start crying or both. He really hoped it wasn't both. He can handle crying but no puke please . 

"Well, are you guys going to say anything?" Guanheng asked. He was trying not to let onto the fact that he was nervous for their reactions. "You love us too!" YangYang said a lot louder than he meant to. "Yes, I love you and Dejun-ah." Hendrey told him, did he not make that obvious? He thought that he did. "You love us?... You're not just saying that?" Dejun asked in a small voice from where he was sitting between them all. Hendrey nodded his head. "What do you feel YangYang?" Dejun asked him. YangYang was a little shocked to be put on the spot like that but he didn't mind. "Yes, I love you both, very much." YangYang told them both honestly. "And I have for a long time." That was when Dejun started crying.  


Almost immediately, YangYang and Guanheng rushed over to the omega in distress's side. They didn't know what to do or why Dejun was crying but both of them wanted to make it stop. "Dejun-ah, why are you crying?" Hendrey whispered into his ear as he brushed back some of the elder's hair. Sniffling and curling into YangYang some, Dejun turned to face him. Even though his face was puffy and his eyes were red, he still looked like the most beautiful person in the world, besides YangYang of course. "I'm just so happy." Dejun told them. "I've been in love with you two for so long and I was terrified that if I said anything I was going to ruin our friendship and tear us all apart." Dejun confessed to him. Hendrey made eye contact with YangYang and he could tell that the beta probably had the same shocked look on his face that he himself probably did. "So we've all been in love with each other this whole time and yet we've all been too scared to say anything?" YangYang asked out of the blue. "Yeah." Hendrey said. "I guess we have." "So does this mean that we can go on a date now, because I've been wanting to do that for a couple of years now." YangYang told him. That made Dejun and Guanheng laugh. Leave it to YangYang, to lighten the mood. "I'd love to." Hendrey said. "What about you Jun?" He asked the omega. "I'd like that a lot." All three of them were smiling like idiots now, but somehow they all knew that it was going to work out. 

And what the three of them didn't know was that the other 3 mates in the back of the apartment were listening in. The beta was pressed up against the door listening in to the conversation and sending updates to Lucas and Jungwoo. The omega was laying in bed curled up against the alpha going in and out of sleep, but he had a smile on his face. WHat could he say, pregnancy is hard. And the alpha was playing with the omega's hair and he too had a large grin on his face. It was good for them to know that they're friends were finally able to get the happiness that they deserved. Even if it took a little shove to do so.  



End file.
